character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyranitar (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Larvitar= |-|Pupitar= |-|Tyranitar= |-|Mega Tyranitar= Summary Tyranitar is a Rock/Dark dual-type Pokémon introduced in the Hoenn region. It is the final evolution of Larvitar, evolving from Pupitar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | At least 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-B | At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Larvitar | Pupitar | Tyranitar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Rock Skin Pokémon | Hard Shell Pokémon | Armor Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Transformation, Sand Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Sand Manipulation, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Can walk on water, lava, and clouds, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Gross-based abilities, Snake-based abilities, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Beak-based abilities, Wing-based abilities, Evil-based abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Healing, Flight | All previous abilities boosted, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Immobilisation | All previous abilities boosted, Instinctive Reactions, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Superior to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | At least Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a pseudo-legendary, it should be far superior to nearly all fully-evolved Pokémon, especially since it is considered invincible among them.) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Should be far superior to most Mega-evolved Pokémon), likely Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Mega Gardevoir, which can create universes. Should likely be comparable to Mega Gengar, who can destroy a universe), possibly Low Multiverse level (Possibly comparable to Mega Alakazam, who can merge parallel universes together.) Speed: At least FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than the light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) | At least FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | At least Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Multi-Galaxy Class | At least Multi-Galaxy Class, likely Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | At least Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground, Bug, Steel, and Fairy type attacks. | Same as before. | None notable. | None notable. Key: Larvitar | Pupitar | Tyranitar | Mega Tyranitar Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. While Tyranitar, due to typing, should be weak to the same types as his previous evolutions, his Pokedex entries say that he isn't affected by any type of attack. Even if this isn't seen as an immunity to most abilities from lower Pokémon, he at least shouldn't be weak to any type of attack. Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2